¿Luchas por él?
by Tumatawa
Summary: -¿Luchas por él? -interrumpe Deidara- ¿Luchas por Sasuke? Después de todo... quizá Deidara sea más de lo que aparenta. NO YAOI


LAETIFICAT SE PRESENTA!! ya estoy aquí otra vez, aunque con un pequeño cambio de estilo... jejeje...

Esta historia se la dedico a **Ellie-kino, Neith Akemi, DGHA y Time Death **por ser las primeras personas en apoyarme dentro de este mundillo. Me hizo muchísima ilusión vuestros reviews, chicas!!! Vamos, Agnet-chan, no me mires así... está bien... también te lo dedico a ti, por ser... ESPLÉNDIDAMENTE MARAVILLOSA!!. Y por último a una personita a la que quiero muchísimo:** Colgadadeunpalo!!! **no me he olvidado de ti!!!

Los personajes de este fic son Itachi-sama y Deidara-kun. No es una historia de amor y no hay ninguna relación... ejem... entre ellos (amo el yaoi, pero no me considero lo suficientemente buena aun), aun así, espero que guste.

**AVISO!!!!:****si te gusta y A.M.O. (adoras de manera obsesiva) un Deidara explosivo... me temo que este no es tu fic (digamos que Deidara me salió demasiado cuco). Te he avisado.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Kishimoto-sensei... si fueran míos, Dei e Itachi llevaría toda la seríe liados y el Uchiha habría abandonado Konoha por amor.

* * *

¿LUCHAS POR ÉL?

Observa atento su rostro alegre. Sus ojos rojos recogen cada detalle de su expresión: los brillantes ojos negros, las pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas, su blanca y enorme sonrisa... Le echa de menos. Acaricia la foto con ternura mientras suspira frunciendo el ceño. No es justo.

Ladea la cabeza cuando la puerta se abre tras él.

"¿Kisame?"

Un suave olor a lavanda, mezclado con un leve tufillo a pólvora inunda la habitación. Oye sus pies descalzos deslizarse por el suelo; sin embargo, no se gira, ¿Para qué? Su relación con Deidara es mínima, casi nula. Como mucho habrán hablado durante las reuniones, y siempre con la intervención de terceros. Kisame, en cambio, disfruta bastante de la compañía del explosivo rubio; lo cual no es difícil de entender. El espadachín de la Niebla siempre ha sido muy sociable y no le hace ascos a nada. Probablemente Deidara le está buscando.

Sin embargo, el joven se sienta en la cama, abrazándose las piernas mientras se balancea sobre si mismo. Se ha recogido el pelo con una goma en la nuca y sujeta su flequillo con un par de pequeñas pinzas negras, algunos mechones se alzan desordenados, como si acabara de levantarse. Su incisivo ojo azul está fijo en el suelo, pero el dispositivo metálico de su ojo derecho está clavado en el Uchiha.

Pasan los minutos y el silencio comienza a oprimir al moreno que continua mirando la ya gastada foto. Deidara no se mueve, pero su "ojo" derecho sigue fijo en la nuca de Itachi.

— ¿Quién es, uhn?

Itachi parpadea girándose lentamente hacia su interlocutor. Este señala la mesa donde ha dejado el papel.

—El chico de la foto—extiende los brazos hacia Itachi, como si esperara que se la fuera a mostrar. Solo por si acaso el Uchiha mueve la foto hasta colocarla debajo de un par de carpetas que se amontonan sobre la mesa— ¿Quién es?—vuelve a repetir.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Deidara?—interroga. Está seguro de que esconde algo.

—Pues... no lo sé, uhn... hablar contigo, quizá. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos hablado directamente, ya sabes, de tú a tú, y... bueno... a lo mejor deberíamos... uhn— habla en susurros, balbucea y se atraganta con sus propias palabras. Sabe poco de él, pero está completamente seguro de que ese no es el Deidara habitual.

—Mi hermano—su grave voz es solo un susurro que deja entrever más de lo que le gustaría—es mi hermano

— ¿Murió?—Itachi alza la cabeza fulminando al rubio con una mirada "Made in Uchiha". Este frunce el ceño, confundido—creía que eras el único de tu clan que quedaba con vida.

—Está vivo, sano y salvo. Y por el bien de la villa de Konoha, espero que continúe así—el siseo venenoso en que se ha convertido su voz resulta amenazante. Deidara apoya la cabeza en las rodillas, incómodo.

—Es importante para ti—no es una pregunta. Itachi reprime un suspiro melancólico.

—Mucho—desea que su voz no haya sonado realmente tan angustiada y desesperada como cree. ¿Por qué tiene que haber sacado un tema de conversación tan espinoso?

— ¿Cómo se llama?—el Uchiha entrecierra los ojos buscando algún indicio de maldad o travesura en la mueca del rubio, pero solo encuentra una franca y sana curiosidad.

—Sasuke—pronuncia cada sílaba con extremo cuidado, como acariciando la palabra. Hacía mucho que no lo decía en voz alta y le choca aquel matiz extraño—Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también tuve un hermano, un hermano mayor. Murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, así que no lo recuerdo bien. Se llamaba Netso... creo—Itachi alza las cejas. Él jamás podría olvidar a Sasuke, y aunque pudiera no lo haría. De aquellos días felices solo le queda el recuerdo.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la habitación. Deidara se balancea sobre si mismo. Itachi revisa su esmalte de uñas con estudiada indiferencia. De repente, una risa ahogada llega hasta sus oídos. Se gira para ver como Deidara sonríe divertido. Arquea las cejas nuevamente, en una pregunta muda.

—Uhn... Siempre he sentido un especial interés por ti, Itachi.

Los ojos del moreno se abren al máximo mientras se inclina hacia atrás, instintivamente. Debía haberlo sabido. Siempre se había olido algo pero nun...

—Me parece que me has entendido mal, uhn—la burla centellea en el enorme orbe celeste—no hablo de "ese tipo" de interés—Itachi ladea la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, pero no recupera su posición inicial. Prefiere no arriesgarse— ¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos vimos, uhn?

Puede parecer estúpido, pero el Uchiha no lo recuerda. Su mueca contrariada hace sonreír a Deidara.

—Sasori, Kisame y tú entrasteis a la fuerza en el templo que yo utilizaba como base y por supuesto me negué en redondo a unirme a vosotros. ¿Para qué? En el país de la Tierra se apreciaba mi arte, y además me encontraba en un punto clave de mi evolución como escultor, creando mi obra maestra, C4. Recuerdo a la perfección tu sonrisa despectiva... ¡Te estabas riendo de mi arte! No pude evitarlo, te reté y...

—...acabaste patéticamente tirado en el suelo—completa Itachi esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Ahora sí lo recuerda. Deidara resopla, pero sus ojos brillan traviesos.

—Me uní a vosotros por ti, Itachi; para poder elevar mi arte a otro nivel. Te convertiste en mi meta, mi destino. Ese día me juré que te superaría. Que mi arte sería más fuerte que tú y tu línea sucesoria. Y aun lo sigo intentando... y la verdad, creo que he avanzado bastante. Tu genjutsu ya no me afecta—se da unos golpecitos en el aparato de metal que cubre su ojo derecho, mientras esboza una sonrisa orgullosa, que repentinamente se desvanece, dando paso a una expresión de profunda desesperanza—Ahora, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que no va a servir de nada.

— ¿Por qué dic...?

— ¿Luchas por él?—interrumpe Deidara— ¿Luchas por Sasuke?

— ¿Por Sasuke?—si Deidara supiera...—por supuesto—la respuesta es rotunda. No hay duda alguna.

—Entonces jamás podré vencerte

Itachi parpadea un par de veces, confuso y aturdido. La seriedad en el tono del Ninja de la Roca contrasta vivamente con su enorme y blanca sonrisa. Este se estira en un gesto impaciente.

—No hay nadie especialmente importante en mi vida, Itachi. Todo cuanto me preocupa es mi arte: mi arcilla y mis explosiones... Y, sinceramente, no me importa; no necesito nada más—Sonríe soñador— Pero se que cuando luchas por alguien, tu fuerza se hace infinita. Cuando peleas por las personas que son valiosas para ti, no hay nada ni nadie capaz de detenerte. Lo he visto—añade finalmente, muy seguro de si mismo.

Itachi se gira pausadamente y levanta las carpetas con cuidado. Sujeta entre los dedos la maltrecha foto de su hermano pequeño. Una tierna sonrisa rompe la capa helada que cubre su rostro. Percibe el movimiento de Deidara tras el y escucha su respiración sobre su hombro.

—Se parece a ti

Itachi no lo cree así, sin embargo sonríe. Lo toma como un cumplido.

Después de todo... quizá Deidara sea más de lo que aparenta.

* * *

Espero con mis cinco corazones (exacto, Kakuzu y yo somos primos lejanos) que os haya gustado.

Y... bueno, **Ellie-kino**, voy a ver si me hacen un hueco en el proyecto hombre... pero mientras tanto...

¡¡DADME MI DROGA!!

(ya sabéis, ese botoncito tan mono)

¡AHORA!


End file.
